Cuddly Drunk
by LLLLLLPZ
Summary: Turns out Weiss is a cuddly drunk and Ruby is around. Some things might have gotten out of hand. Fluff n' Stuff.


It was Saturday night and Ruby was stuck in the dorm room again. The rest of the team had gone out drinking. And since Ruby was only seventeen she was left behind. Normally Weiss would have stayed behind. Stating that she had studying to do but Yang had drug her out along with Blake. Ruby was honestly surprised that the heiress had gone out. She had only seen her drink on a handful of occasions, usually a glass of wine with some fancy meal to go along.

Still Yang had managed to get her to a bar, never would Ruby would expect Weiss to go to such an ' _uncouth'_ establishment. Although seeing the heiress at a bar of a college party would be a pretty funny sight. Watching her do a line a shots or shotgun a beer. Hopefully Yang could get Weiss drunk. Actually that's exactly what Yang would be doing. Getting Weiss just tipsy enough to do a couple of shots that would just push her over the edge. From there you could really get the heiress hammered.

That just begged a different question; what type of drunk would Weiss be? _A dancing drunk? Nonono that's just a bit too far out there even for drunk Weiss. What about a 'fight me' drunk. Even though Weiss is quite cold. I doubt she'd be going around attempting to fight people. A cuddly drunk? Absolutely._ Ruby thought.

A cuddly drunk would fit the heiress to a tee. With her inhibitions lowered all she would be hugging people all night. Maybe Ruby would be receiving some of that affection when she got back.

Ruby glanced over at the clock _one-thirty._ Hopefully they would be back soon. Pulling her out her scroll she decided to text Yang.

 **R:** Did you get Weiss drunk? also when are u coming back.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in stepped Weiss.

"Speak of the devil" Ruby muttered under her breath.

Her hair was a mess with stray stands sticking out everywhere. Her clothes were partly tattered. She also reeked of alcohol, maybe a bit of party foul too.

"Heeyaaa Ruuuuuuuuby!" Weiss slurred out.

"Hi" Ruby responded. She was mostly in shock the heiress was this drunk. She could barely walk, having to hold herself up on one of the desks.

Weiss slowly made her way over to the bathroom. But before she could make she lost her balance falling on her face. Hard.

"Oh my god Weiss are you okay!?" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was lying flat on her face refusing to move. Ruby hopped off her bed kneeling beside the drunk girl. Slowly she rotated Weiss onto her back. Then lowered her hand to her face to check for any damages. But before Ruby could do anything Weiss turned around. The heiress grabbed Ruby pulling the brunette on top of her and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Hmmmmm. Did anyone -hic- tell you how warrmmm~ you are" Weiss cooed.

 _Yep Weiss is definitely a cuddly drunk_.

"Alright Weiss, this is nice and all. But i think we should get off the floor."

"Awww I was just getting -hic- warm." Weiss then sat up with a very visible pout on her face. Something Ruby thought was extremely cute. Maybe she could milk this cuddly Weiss even further.

Ruby then stood in front of her sitting partner offering her a hand up. Which Weiss graciously took letting her entire body weight being pulled up. Now standing Weiss took the opportunity to grab her partner in another aggressive hug. Ruby slowly reciprocated the hug getting lost in the feeling of Weiss. Now that Weiss had said it, it really was warm. Not in the sense of it getting hot, just that it was warm and fuzzy in her chest.

The duo slowly moved back still wrapped up tight in their embrace until Ruby's legs then hit the edge of the heiress' bed. Ruby let out a small 'eep' as they tumbled onto the bed. Meanwhile the drunk didn't even flinch, she just held Ruby tighter letting out a couple of words.

"ShhShhShh. Just let me enjoy this."

Ruby was getting a little uncomfortable at just how forward the heiress was being. Still it would be a lie to say that Ruby wasn't enjoying this.

Tangled in the bed Weiss moved her head from the crook of her partner's neck. Slowly she made her way up to Ruby's hair where she planted her nose deep into the brunettes tresses.

Weiss took in a deep inhale and groaned loudly "Has anyone told you how gooood you smell."

This was getting a little too much for Ruby. If this went on any further she would probably end up doing something she regretted to a much less than sober girl.

"Alright Weiss I think you need to take a shower."

Weiss only gripped harder around Ruby's torso.

"No, I don't wanna."

The brunette let out a sigh at that. Even though it was adorable that Weiss was acting so clingy. It was in both parties best interest to take a shower.

Ruby then started to move to an upright position on the bed bringing the heiress to sit on her lap. Grabbing her legs that wrapped around her own waist. Ruby brought herself standing up holding Weiss much like an infant. Carefully they made their way into the bathroom. Setting down Weiss on top the toilet whom had adamantly refused to let go. Only when Ruby promised more ' _snuggles'_ did Weiss let go for Ruby to turn on the shower.

"Weiss I turned on the shower and put out your pajamas for you. All you gotta do now is get in."

Weiss responded with a short nod before Ruby left and shut the door behind her. Now that Weiss is in the shower all that would be left is to get her to bed without too much trouble.

"Ruuuubbbyyy, I need help" Weiss yelped.

 _So much for no trouble_

Opening the door to the washroom Ruby found Weiss wriggling around on the ground fiddling with her pants. Luckily the rest of her clothes were still on.

"I can't get my -hmph- pants off."

"Umm, Do you want any help?" Ruby responded. It was almost like Weiss was regressing into a small child. She wanted to constantly cuddle, couldn't dress herself, and could barely talk past a fifth grade level. _Whats next? I need to bathe her._ Ruby grimaced at the idea a little, but couldn't stop the blush escaping from her cheeks.

Meanwhile Weiss was still wiggling around like a fish out of water. "-hmph- Yes"

Ruby kneeled down beside Weiss. Somehow she had managed to tighten her belt even further and was currently trying to pull her pants down further.

Letting out a sigh Ruby undid the belt and pulled it out of the jeans' belt loops. She got a hold of the waist of the pants.

"Butt up." Ruby directed, and Weiss diligently did so to allow Ruby to take her pants off. She tossed the pants away. But not before glancing at what Weiss had underneath. She laid there with a rather lacy, white underwear on. Ruby was sure she was red as her namesake by this point, But even though how tempting it was. Weiss was still drunk, and she would not take advantage.

"Do you need help with your blouse?" Ruby asked.

Weiss gave another nod in return. The brunette kneeled closer to Weiss' upper body.

"Sit up" and Weiss obeyed. She then grabbed the hem of her blouse pulling over her torso. Ruby got an eyeful seeing her partner's much smaller chest. She had to remind herself that Weiss was still drunk.

"Arms up." Weiss then put her arms straight in the air to allow Ruby to pull the blouse off her body. Again the garment was discarded onto the floor.

"I trust you can do the rest yourself. Yes?" Ruby asked.

"mmmHmmm"

"Good, I expect you to be cleaned and dressed when you come out."

Ruby then grabbed Weiss' armpits to bring the heiress on her feet. Then patted her shoulder before making her leave.

She hopped up on her bunk that surprisingly hasn't changed changed since they first moved in. Ruby was already in her pajamas since before Weiss had gotten back. Moving to grab her scroll to pass the time before Weiss inviability need her help. Opening her scroll she found a text message from Yang, saying that _'kitty got a hairball out, at the vet. wont be back til tomorrow.'_ whatever that was suppose to mean. Vague references to cats and Blake aside hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with a sick partner. Let alone having to bathe her.

A few minutes passed until Weiss stepped out of the washroom. She looked slightly better for wear. Her hair was nicely placed and no longer reeked of alcohol. In her nightgown she hobbled over to Ruby's bunk where she attempted to hop up. Because she needed her _'snuggles'._ Ruby had tried to coax her into her own bed but drunk Weiss was just as stubborn as sober Weiss. Ruby sighed before giving in. She had seen enough of Weiss jumping up and trying to pull herself onto the bunk, all the while flailing her feet.

As soon as Weiss was on her bunk she took to wrapping herself around Ruby. The heiress placed her head in the crook of Ruby's neck rubbing her face and head against her partner. Ruby returned the embrace lightly, almost not to hurt her partner. Only gently letting her arms rest upon Weiss' back.

The two laid like this for close to fifteen minutes, according to Ruby's estimate. Thinking this was plenty time to indulge herself and the heiress. She motioned for Weiss to get up.

"Weiss you should go to your own bed."

The heiress responded with a curt "No."

"Really Weiss, you need to go to your own bed."

Weiss then moved herself around so that her hands were planted beside Ruby's head with her knees firmly planted beside her hips. She gave her best pout. "Why do you want me to leave."

Ruby attempted to open her mouth to speak but nothing could come out. What was she suppose to say. That this was getting all too much. That her dream for the past year was finally coming to fruition. That she was so nervous and happy that she might have a heart attack from how fast it was beating. That this was the happiest moment of all her life. That this moment was a lie and living it any further would just cause more harm. That she would wake up with Weiss in her arms knowing that it wasn't even Weiss who wanted it, that it was the alcohol. That she was getting to hold the most beautiful girl in the world in her arms. Only for it to wisp away in the next few brief hours. How are you even suppose to say any of that. It would be easier just to feign ignorance and tell her to go to bed. Hoping that the high of her life wouldn't be so high it would be unreachable.

She was on the verge of tears, trying to hold back the flood gates. Her mouth barely open trying to get some words out. She was so enticed with her own thoughts that she didn't notice Weiss slowly inch closer to her. Their heads were only millimeters away.

Suddenly she felt something warm on her lips. She let out a small gasp at the contact. Quickly she let out a loud voluntary groan. It just felt so right. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and lost herself in the contact. Ruby moved her hands to Weiss' face and pulled in to deepen the kiss. She heard Weiss moan into it which intern made Ruby want more.

A few seconds later they pulled away. Both with heavy, laboured breaths. Ruby went to open her mouth to say something but Weiss plunged back down. They returned with a stronger fervor. Immediately Ruby felt Weiss' tongue prod at her lips and graciously accepted. Weiss' tongue played for dominance inside her mouth. Ruby let out another moan which Weiss responded with pushing her tongue in further. She could feel Weiss explore her mouth which only added to the heated sensation. It just felt so right to do this.

Ruby felt her lungs screaming, they must have been going at it for at least a minute at this point. And Weiss had no intentions of slowing down it seemed. But Weiss pulled back for just a moment allowing Ruby to catch a few breaths.

Weiss leaned in again giving a shorter kiss. Which Ruby was more than happy to accept. The heiress then broke off again and looked Ruby in her eyes.

"I'm staying." Weiss demanded. Acting like what just happened wasn't incentive enough to let her stay.

But Ruby sat there wrestling with her mind trying to come up with a way for this to end. Although she couldn't find anything. "Okay" she sighed. She would deal with anything that came up in the morning. Might as well be happy for the next couple of hours.

Weiss happy with the response fidgeted with the blanket pulling it over them again. Then settling back down on top of Ruby stuffing her face into the crook over Ruby's neck.

Ruby settled into a comfortable spot for herself. "Goodnight Weiss." She hummed.

"Night."

Ruby awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. Even though they were god awful annoying, it would probably be best to get up. But it was just so warm. Every breath felt like her chest was being squeezed in such a warm way. Whatever was so hot on the back of her neck felt so good too. It was almost like someone was breathi-. Ruby mentally cursed herself. She had messed up bad last night. She pretty much made out with Weiss, and then forced them to sleep in bed together. Fingers crossed that Weiss didn't remember anything from last night and this could all blow over. Its not like this was the first time Ruby had a pretty big blunder with her partner.

Cringing aside it would be best to get up before the heiress woke up. Even though Weiss would be waking up in the top bunk at least those questions would be easier to answer than _'did we fall asleep together'_.

Ruby picked up Weiss arm the was wrapped around in here chest. She draped her arm behind her back. There was the problem of the other arm that was underneath her. So she took to removing its touch on her stomach. With both arms removed from her body she could start to sit up. Moving carefully as not to disturb her partner. Because that would be the last thing she wanted.

Now sitting up her next challenge awaited her, getting off the bed without waking Weiss. All she had to do was shimmy over to the edge without causing Weiss to wak-.

"Is there any reason why you woke me?" Weiss grumbled.

Ruby looked down to see Weiss starting daggers at her. She did not look particularly happy.

"I -uhhhh- was looking -ummm- to make sure -uh- you weren't hungover." Ruby said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Even though Weiss is up, hopefully she doesn't remember anything.

"I'm fine, I didn't have much to drink last night.."

"..Oh. So do you remember… What happened?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"Oh, -sniff- I-I'm Sorry." Ruby sniffled, on the verge of tears. It was all her fault. Weiss would hate her now. Any pipe dream of a happy ending was now crushed.

Weiss shuffled so she was sitting up with Ruby. She was understandably irritated from being awoken with a small hangover nonetheless.

"Ruby, be quiet. I'm not mad" She sighed. "But I do have a hangover, so please let's deal with this once I take a shower."

For almost every situation Weiss had something to say, but not now. At least a shower would postpone a conversation she had no Idea how to start.

Ruby slowly nodded in agreement. Then awkwardly shuffled out of the bed and onto the floor. Glad with the uncomfortable altercation over, she could at least focus on not screwing anything else further. Although that would be a challenge since Weiss wanted to talk to her still.

Weiss on the other hand immediately took off into the bathroom. First thing she reached for was the medicine cabinet, pulling out two aspirin and plopping them into her mouth. Then she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Any ache could be taken away by the hot water. Unfortunately not the ache in her heart.

A few minutes later she emerged from the shower. Her headache was nearly gone. As well she had done some melodramatic thinking about what she was going to say.

Ruby had changed into her usual attire while she waited for Weiss. She was sitting by the desk, pointing to the washroom. Her hand was drumming anxiously on an exposed portion of chair. She was trying to think of something to say. Nothing was coming to her mind though. There was no game plan for their eventual talk. Only hopeful for some forgiveness from Weiss.

Soon Weiss stepped out of the washroom in her usual attire as well. She made her over to the foot of her bed and took a seat.

Both of them could feel the awkward silence between them. Neither wanted to start talking right away, just timidly staring at eachother.

Finally after a couple of minutes Weiss broke the silence.

"Where are Blake and Yang." she asked. It was a way of breaking the tension. Weiss wanted to be pragmatic with what she wanted to say. But it would have to take a minute.

Ruby was a little caught off guard by her partner's question.

"Oh. Blake had gotten sick apparently and Yang stayed with her."

"That's good." Weiss responded, she knew Blake had gone a little overboard with the liquor after seeing her attempt at a pile driver with a random bar patron.

Ruby still with nothing to say tried to stall for more time.

"So what did you get up to last night."She questioned, immediately cringing at the choice of words. It was the one thing she wanted to avoid a little longer, and she walked straight into it.

Weiss was seemingly unaware of the implication of Ruby's question.

"Well to start we went to a bar. Had Yang forcefully make me take a couple of shots, had a couple more drinks. Then I came back here where we… oh." Weiss didn't even realize she talked herself into that. Any semblance of a plan to approach the subject went out the window.

"Yeah" Ruby dejected.

"So"

"uhhh"

"Ruby we shouldn't avoid this, we need to talk about it."

"Yeah I know" she said sheepishly.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Ruby looked down at the ground trying to come up with anything appropriate to say.

"No, not really." It was a lie, but how was she suppose to say that might be the most memorable night of her life and that she'd want to do it again.

Weiss sighed. It was pretty obvious Ruby was lying. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, not making eye contact, blushing a decent bit. If they were to actually move the conversation forward it would be her. Otherwise they would sit in awkward silence, probably until graduation.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to be the honest one here." She sighed. "The real reason I went drinking last night was because I was trying to admit something. If I had a few drinks, let myself loose a little bit, I could actually say what I wanted to say. But I had a few too many and came here." Weiss stopped herself, she needed an extra second to say something meaningful.

"I couldn't control myself like I usually do. So we snuggled a bit, undressed me a bit and… And we kissed." She stammered.

Ruby was looking back at Weiss sheepishly. In the back of her mind she hoped that her partners confession would spell a happy ending. But she sat there anxiously hanging onto every word.

"And not an accidental peck. That was a full passionate make-out session." Weiss finished. "So what I guess I'm trying to get at is that, I enjoyed it. That was the reason I went out drinking." She admitted, slumping into herself, almost ashamed of herself.

Meanwhile Ruby's heart was pumping out of her chest. Weiss had exactly said what her wildest dreams had become. All she had to do was not mess this up.

Ruby stood from her chair and sat down beside Weiss on the foot of the bed. She took one of her hands with Weiss' own. Gently squeezing it, trying to get across some meaning she might not be able to say. Weiss was just staring at Ruby's hand, a little shocked.

"I guess I'll be honest too. I enjoyed it. And I wouldn't mind doing it again." Ruby smiled.

Weiss smiled back and started lean in.

Ruby leaned in as well catching the heiress' lips halfway. They were warm and inviting. She felt Weiss' tongue press up against her lips and without hesitation opened up. Feeling her tongue push up against Weiss, it was amazing, letting out a sweet moan. She then felt a hand push up against her shoulder pushing her onto her back. Weiss stayed in contact the entire time while pulling herself over the younger girl.

A few seconds later they broke apart panting. They stared into each others eyes for awhile. Just taking in what they did.

Weiss broke the silence again.

"Ruby, what are we?" She asked.

"Well I wouldn't just say friends anymore, because friends don't kiss. Especially not like that." Ruby giggled.

"Ruby what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"I'd love to Weiss."

Weiss leaned in again to capture her lips with her now, girlfriend. A few seconds later she pulled back.

"Good."


End file.
